


California Boy

by SnakeKing27



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Basketball, California, Fluff, M/M, Other, at least until the second chapter, slowburn, steve moves to california, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeKing27/pseuds/SnakeKing27
Summary: After the events of season 1, Steve and his family move to California for safety reason, where Steve meets Billy Hargrove, the snarky popular kid and captain of the basketball team. Will they be friends or something more ?





	1. The Newcomer

Steve was watching the charming scenery around the town full with pretty palm trees before arriving at his new school in California. He was a tad nervous about the new place because it's the first time he ever changed schools. Atlast it may be a new begging. As Steve got out of his car he caught the eye of many students, especialy ladies gossiping about “the new cute Indiana guy”. Steve didn’t mind it since he is used to being in the center of attention. This got anoying really fast when a lot of people couldn’t stop looking and talking about him but none of them tried talking to him. "What's the point in being popular if you are alone" Steve tought to himself

At lunch Steve stayed alone and as he was eating, he heard a girl telling her friend "I've never saw someone so pale since my trip to antartica", the other girl repling "I know, I bet he is going to be as red as a tomato next week" then they both giggled as they went past him. Steve knew they were right he didn't have a surfer tan. This made him feel like he was standing out from the crowd and made him too anxious to talk to anyone at lunch. Not only that but he was also sweating like a pig. Fortunaly people started minding their own bussiness. Meanwhile another student was aproching him. He was a blondie who wore a blue jacket and some slim jeans. He also had a mullet which Steve found a bit repulsive. 

“Is the seat taken ?” The young teen asked while pointing at the seat infront of him

“No-” Steve said after taking a small bite from the hamburger he bought.

“Good, name’s Billy, you’re Harington right? The new rich kid from Indiana” 

“Yeah, how did you-” Steve asked, lines forming betwen the eyebrows.

"Everone's been talking about you, kid" The blondie said with a sort of friendly smile.

"Oh I guess I'm the hot topic of today" Steve stated before displaying an arogant laugh.

“I am Billy Hargrove and I'm basicaly the ruler of the school so” Billy presented himself with a smug smirk on his face to try and intimidate the new kid.

Steve just rolled his eyes when he heards the way Billy described himself. He was quite reminded of how he was back in Hawkins, a dumbass little jerk who thought he was like the shit. But he knew better and he was ready to defend himself if Billy made fun of his tan or his ruffled hair or the amount of sweat pouring down his face.

“And as the captain of the basketball team I wanted to tell if you are interested in joining our dedicated team. The door is open for everybody, especialy guys like you” Billy said as his eyes were moving up and down, looking like he was checking him out

“Excuse me ? What do you mean by guy like me” He said with a quite stern looking facial expression and his arms crossed, being ready to trow some hands if he made some nasty coments.

“Ya know, tall well built with strong legs” He said with a little smirk “anyways nice to meet you Harrington and I hope to see you there” he said patting him on the left arm while shaking hands with him.

After some contemplation, the young brunette went to the try-outs. While he was changing, some guy pushed him into the lockers then laughed at him and some other guy slapped his ass. He never felt more misarabile and disrespected. To get into the team, the students were separated into two teams and had to compete against eachother. Meanwhile and Billy was looking at them, taking notes while the coach was the referee. Steve's body was rigid and his kneeks were shaking as he was playing which resulted in him slipping and falling down. The other guys laughed at him but Billy was just smiling.

After the match the coach listed the name of the kids that made it into the team. It was no surprise that Steve wasn't mentioned. 

"Now Billy, who do you chose as our last new member of the team ?" The coach asked showing Billy the names of the participants. Billy paused for a bit then said 

“Congrats Harrington, you made the team, as for the rest of the losers, keep trying next year” He said as he was looking at the others leaving. Steve's eyes widened in shock. How did he made it ?

“Thank you Billy” Steve thanked while going to shake hands with the blondie, feeling a tingling in his chest. Steve’s body was full of sweat.

“No problem pretty boy but don’t forget to plant your feet next time” He said showing a friendly smile, patting his back.

While they were showring, Steve couldn't hep but notice Billy staring at him but he decited to not say anything.

"So are you coming to Casie's party this Friday?" Billy asked while he was washing his hair

"I wasn't invited"

"Oh yeah I forgot, you are new" Billy said lookng at Steve longingly. "Well if you are coming let me know. Casie's parties are awsome and a great oportunity to make some friends" Billy told steve before patting him on the back and leaving. Steve was a bit surprised by the guy's attitudine. He didn't expect a guy with a mullet to be so nice.

At night Steve couldn’t sleep. He layed in bed thinking about a new town which seemed so different of his old one, from the beachy surroundings to the people themselves. He tried calling some friends from Hawkins but nobody answered. He couldn't blame them tho, because it was pretty late. His perents weren’t any help either, emotionaly speaking. He was all alone. No friends, no girlfriend, no kids.

Then he was like “fuck it, at least I should see this place” and got out of bed ,sneaked out of the house and went on late night drive while wearing a stripped t-shirt and some shorts that were a bit too small for him.


	2. The feeling of a warm hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes on a ride trough town, only to see Billy alone. A interesting turn of events takes place when Steve finds more about him.

Steve started driving around the town, looking around town to find something to do. The town he moved him had a pretty active nightlife, it wasn’t Vegas or anything but it was more than what Hawkins had. Maybe this town is not as bad after all. The only problem was, where should Steve go, he doesn’t know anybody, except for that blondie. Steve decited to stop at a diner. After he got inside, he spotted someone familiar, the Billy he was just thinking about. “What is he doing here ?” He thought to himself. He was surprised to see him all alone here, in an almost empty diner. Now he could do 2 things either sit with him and talk or sit alone at another table. It was a red pill, blue pill kind if situation, if he stays alone he will live in a bed of heterosexual lies but if he sits with Billy, he hears the truth that he doesn’t want to hear.

“Can I sit ?” Steve asked putting his hand on the table, making direct eye contact with Billy.

“Yeah sure Harrington” He replied in a pretty passive voice.

“So you are here by yourself. What are you doing here by yourself ?” Steve asked with a soft tone, leaning in closer to Billy.

“What are you mean by that ? You are here alone too, or you brought some other pretty kids with you ?” Billy broke his eye contact with the boy, looking away for a bit.

“Nah it’s just me…alone, no friends, not even my parents.” Steve infermed Billy'a statement, also breaking his eye contact, looking down, his fingers running swiftly trough his hair.

“Look I’m not here for your daddy and mommy issues, ok Harington” Billy looked at Steve, then he started drinking the beer he had on the table. It was kind of odd for Steve, who would drink a can of beer at a diner.

“I know because you have your own parental issues already Hargrove” Steve said as he gently touched Billy upper arm, then they exchange a look again. Billy's eyes widen and he started getting a bit tense.

“It’s pretty obvious you didn’t got the brusie from a small after school fight, otherwise you wouldn’t really be here, would you ?” Billy was a bit surprised that Steve just grabbed the bull by the hornes and asked him. Most people wouldn't even give a shit about him to ask about it, but Steve just did it.

Usualy he would cover it up and trew a lie, but he had a feeling that won't work with Harrington so he bit his tounge and told him. “We had a fight again regarding my sister”

“Oh that sucks. I have my own share of fights with my dad, well when he is home that is. Both of my parents are rich bussiness people so they are gone most of the time. Even now when I need them the most, when I’m alone in this place with pretty much no friends”

“Yet Steve” Billy cutted him off. “This is my world and you are gonna make a lot of friends” Billy reasured him.

"Well I made one already" Steve said as he again, exchange eye contact with Billy. 

“I should get going” Steve stood up, ready to leave the diner.

“Me too, I need to heat up the engine so it would be warm before I fall asleep.”

“What do you mean engine ?” Then Steve had a small moment of realisation.“Wait are you going to sleep in a car ? That sounds horrible. Oh my god no!”

“Yep, If I go home my old man will be angry so I have no choice”

"I'm not letting you sleep on the street or in some car, come and sleep at my house, there is plenty of room" At this point Billy couldn't say no so he agreed to sleep. Steve and Billy both went back to Steve's new place and quietly made their way into Steve's room. As they arrived to Steve's room, Billy started looking around. The room was painted in a dark pastel bluecolour. unlike his bedroom which was filled with posters and holes, Steve's room had a painting of a violet with a white frame hanging on the wall. It was such a beautifull room. After admiring the room, Billy started taking off his clothes, and jumped right into bed with Steve who was already trying to fall asleep. At first they tried to not touch, boht of them facing the oposite sides of the bed but as Steve fell depper into his sleep, he started to hug Billy which waked him up. Looking at Steve embrace his almost naked body in, he fell confort for the first time in many years which were filled of abuse. He felt...love


End file.
